The Worth of a Life
by JackiLeigh
Summary: Neal is 'on loan' to Agent Ruiz. Let the fun begin. A tale of whumpage.
1. Chapter 1

THE WORTH OF A LIFE

**AN: This is going to be a whump story, just because I love NealWhump. It makes me happy.**

Chapter 1

"Why do you have to loan me out to Ruiz? He's…he doesn't like me." Neal asked.

"It's not my idea. Hughes wants us to get along better with our fellow agencies and agents." Peter explained. "It's more like goodwill gesture."

"Fine." Neal spat out. "I'll send him a box of muffins."

Peter looked at his C.I. The level of hostility disturbed him.

"This will not go well for me, Peter."

"It will be fine. Anything happens, and I'll kill him in his sleep."

Neal sighed. "Great! You'll avenge my death. But you won't do anything to prevent it."

Peter looked at Neal. This time he was very concerned. "Neal, this is…."

Neal shook his head. "I know you have to do this. I know Hughes has signed me over to Homicide for a week."

Peter opened his mouth to speak.

Neal shook his head stopping him. "I've been in some very bad, potentially deadly situations. But I've known when to run, Peter. And I've always been able to literally and figuratively get out of the line of fire. Ruiz is going to keep me close, very close. He is going to take any…if I have to disobey, even if it is to save myself, or maybe the operation, he may…he may not take it too easy."

"He's a federal agent, Neal. There are standards." Peter stated.

"And I'm sub-human…" Neal said. "…a cockroach that should have never been let out of my dark cell."

"Oh, you heard that, did you?" Peter asked. He remembered that particular conversation Ruiz well. It was one of the many times that Peter had wanted, longed to punch the man in the face."

"Just…would you please monitor me? I mean, even more than usual." Neal looked at his hands for a minute. "I just…Ruiz might take it as you checking up on him."

Peter shook his head, dismissing Neal's concern. "They may have you off anklet a lot. It won't be easy." He admitted. "And you let me worry about Ruiz."

"I can wear the watch or carry the pen." Neal offered.

Peter nodded. "But the watch is no good. You don't usually wear one. That will draw attention. We'll go with the pen." Peter said as he pulled the pen out of his drawer. He turned on the tracker they had installed and then checked it on his computer. He also put in a fresh battery. He then handed it over to Neal. "Good to go."

Neal smiled as he put it into his pocket."

TBC

**It know this is short…just a little teaser of things to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Neal straightened his tie as he got off the elevator at the Homicide Division offices. He paused as he looked in through the glass partition. There were stark differences. There were many more agents working homicide for one. There were more desks cluttering The Pitt as the WC called it. And there were mounds and mounds and mounds of paperwork. Files were lying everywhere and nothing seemed to be in order.

_"__A tornado would probably help them get organized."_ Neal thought as he let himself in the door.

"Good, you're here." Ruiz said in lieu of a greeting.

Neal put turn on his million watt smile and extended his hand. "Good morn…."

Ruiz looked at Neal. "I'll show you to your desk later. Right now we're going up to my office." He started up the stairs with Neal following.

Ruiz let Neal in and then closed the door.

"Just so you know…I think that this goodwill stuff is crap! I took you because I had to. The only place that criminals belong is behind bars. You are very lucky that Agent Burke has you as his pet convict, don't ever forget that." Ruiz had started in right away. He was just now taking a breath. "I don't like working with criminals to catch other criminals. That is why we at the FBI have a whole division devoted to exploring the criminal mind."

"Criminal Psychology…." Neal spoke up.

"Yes, criminal psychology." Ruiz paused, fuming. "And for future reference, when I want your opinion…I will ask for it." He said, his voice had an edge to it.

Neal took the hint. He understood the threat. And he continued to listen.

"These are people who have degrees and study for many, many years to be able to know the criminal mind. They interpret and predict criminal behaviors. And we hire them to do that job so that we don't have to deal with arrogant blue-eyed cockroaches who wear expensive suits and fedoras."

Neal had to literally bit his tongue to keep from speaking.

"Look, I have you for a week. You do what I tell you to, keep your opinions to yourself, and we won't have any problems." Ruiz stated. "You got it?"

Neal took it as a signal the meeting was over, and he stood.

"Oh, and your office will be in the basement. I don't show off pet-convicts by putting them by the front door, not like White Collar does. All cockroaches belong in the basement." Ruiz opened the door to his office. He exited and Neal followed.

Neal followed Ruiz onto the elevator. The ride was taken in silence. Ruiz exited, and again, Neal followed.

"Your desk is here." Ruiz pointed to a desk under a dim light bulb. "Over there is the file room. We have lots of old cold cases that can use your…expertise." Ruiz chuckled. "If you have any questions, ask the clerks." He said, pointing to the door of the file room.

Neal soon discovered the 'work that required his expertise' was clerical work. Work none of the agents wanted to do, stuff they felt that was beneath them. And it seemed that Ruiz had told the other agents that Neal was there specifically for that reason. When Neal came in the next morning, his desk was covered with stacks of files.

"Make sure you got those done now Caffrey." Agent Chuck Abrams said sarcastically as he dropped yet another file on top of the growing stack.

"They've been laying around for months, what's the rush?" Neal murmured as he worked on a file.

"What did you say?" Agent Abrams asked, challenging Neal.

"…nothing, Agent Abrams." Neal said, quickly.

"Thanks right." Abrams gloated. "Cockroaches can't speak."

WC WC WC WC WC

"I am worried about him, Peter." El said as she placed a plate of food in front of her husband. "He's in enemy territory."

"I knew it was a mistake to take you to see that movie." Peter kidded his wife, even though she loved the action thrillers as much as he did.

"Very funny, Agent Burke." El said firmly. "You said Neal was concerned for his safety. Isn't that a reason to pull him?"

Peter shook his head as he swallowed. "I'm monitoring his anklet. And today he was in the building, all day." He paused. "I need proof of actual pending danger. Everybody at White Collar knows how Ruiz feels about Neal. Ruiz has not exactly been quiet about it."

El seemed to consider what Peter said. Then she asked. "But what if something happens to Neal?"

"Then I do what I told Neal I would do." Peter stated. "I'll kill Ruiz in his sleep."

"Hon, I just…" El started. "…I wished you would take this more seriously."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Neal tried to protect his ribs as he was hit, again, this time in the gut. He tried to bend, but it hurt to breathe in that position, and he was almost sure he would throw up if he did. Ruiz would do some serious damage if Neal threw up on his shoes, Neal was positive.

"You don't get to comment on how this department is run." Ruiz said, grabbing Neal by the front of his shirt and pulling Neal up to face him. Abrams had told Ruiz about Neal's comment about the files. "Cockroaches don't speak." Ruiz let Neal go and stepped back fearful that Neal would throw up on his shoes. "Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. You tell anybody about this and you are going to really see what I can do to you."

Neal nodded. They, wisely, had not hit him in the face. They had punched him in the chest. He was sure his ribs were bruised. He pulled himself into the corner of the rest room, glad that it was infrequently used. Neal wrapped his arms around his chest. He leaned his forehead against the cool tiles that covered the walls and waited for the pain and the nausea to pass.

Neal was not sure how much time he spent sitting on the floor. It was passed time to go home. He had heard the clerks leave the file room a while ago. Neal slowly pulled himself up off the floor and left the bathroom. He then called a cab to pick him up and take him home. He didn't want to call June's driver. The driver would call June, and she would take him to the hospital. Anybody who looked at Neal could have told that he was not feeling well. But he didn't want all that drama. He just wanted to go home, go to bed, and forget the day had ever happened.

Neal slowly made it to his apartment, very grateful June was at one of her afternoon fundraisers. He slowly pulled off his clothes. He crawled into bed in only his boxers. He fell asleep almost immediately, his arms protectively covering his ribs.

WC WC WC WC WC

June climbed the stairs to Neal's apartment. She had a few vintage bottles of wine left over from her event that she knew he would enjoy. She also had a plate of cold cuts and assorted cheeses she knew he would like. She had also included a small plate of deserts. She didn't want to disturb her tenant. She stopped, listened, but didn't hear anything. She figured that he was not at home. She pushed the door open with her foot. She placed the food in the fridge and the wine on the counter. June then turned to leave. She was surprised to see Neal asleep at this hour. But she didn't want to wake him. Then she noticed something. She saw the bruising, the places on Neal's back. The purple and black markings were easily seen against stark white bedding and white skin.

June moved closer to Neal's bed. Neal was lying on his side, facing away from the living room. The bed linens only up to his waist, leaving his back exposed. She got an even better look at the angry marks on his body. She was hurt to see him like this, and it made her angry, very angry.

WC WC WC WC WC

Peter's phone rang. He looked at the ID and then quickly answered it.

"June…I…I…he…what!" Peter said as he grabbed his coat. He grabbed his keys. "Come on, El. I'll explain on the way. I'm gonna kill the bastard with my bare hands."

Peter and El jumped into Peter's car and they were on their way in minutes. El had just quickly set the remnants of their dinner in the fridge still in the pots and pans. She would clean it all up when she got home. But right now her concern was her husband. His jaw was clinching and unclenching. He was white knuckling the steering wheel, as he navigated the New York streets. He was ignoring speed limits and stop signs.

"Hon," El started slowly and carefully. "…who are you going to kill?"

Peter didn't answer. He didn't even seem to hear her.

"Hon," El started to repeat her question.

Peter turned and looked at her. "Neal has bruises on his back. She thinks I'm the one who let it happen. June's too upset to listen to me. She hung up."

"What?" El exclaimed.

"I'm gonna kill Ruiz!" He said, gripping the wheel even tighter. "I gonna…."

Peter doesn't finish his sentence. He quickly parked his car, and he and El hurried in side. June met them at Neal's door.

"He's asleep, and you will not wake him!" June said, glaring at Peter.

Peter shook his head. He quickly explained that Neal was not been under his care this week. He explained the whole goodwill thing.

"Neal didn't call my driver to come get him. I guess he took a cab home." June said calming down. "He knew Carlos would tell me, and I would insist on taking him to the hospital. Lucky for him, I wasn't home this evening. I had a late fundraiser." She paused. "Who would do this? Who would allow this to happen?"

"He was on loan to Homicide, Agent Ruiz." Peter spat out.

"An agent did this?" June asked, surprised at the actions of a federal law-enforcement agent.

"June, I…I need to see him." Peter pleaded. "You have got to know I would never allow anything like what you described happen to him."

June nodded. She was not longer angry at Peter. She had now focused her anger on Agent Ruiz.

"Maybe we should call 9-1-1." El said, finally speaking up. She didn't know that Neal being asleep right now was necessarily a good thing. "I mean, should he really be sleeping if he's hurt that badly?"

"I have a doctor friend who makes house calls." June replied. "He can be here in 15 minutes. I'll go and call him"

Both Peter and El nodded as they all went into Neal's apartment. June borrowed Neal's phone to make her call.

"He'll be here in about 10 minutes. He's with a patient who lives close by." June explained as she disconnected.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Neal felt he was not alone. Actually he felt like if he were to look he would see several people in his space. He wanted to just forget it all. He wanted to forget the day. He wanted to leave the pain behind.

Neal groaned when he felt something cold on his back. He had no idea how it had gotten there, but it felt so good. He felt someone gently stroking his hair, and it felt nice. He heard voices, but he didn't really care who they were or what they were saying at the moment. Then he realized, again, what had happened. He remembered the previous workday. And he knew the people in the room with him would not be, at all, happy with him.

Neal sighed. _I might as well get this over with._ He opened his eyes.

Nobody knew he was awake yet. June, Peter and El were at his bedside. Actually June was sitting on the bed. But she had stopped stroking his hair. She was listening to a short, slightly plump, balding man who was rattling off what sounded like a bunch of scary diseases. Neal watched June blink, several times, surprised at the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Neal moved his hand and placed it gently on her arm to comfort her. She smiled and wiped her eyes when she realized that he was awake.

"Hello, Darling." June said, caressing Neal's cheek. Neal had come to mean a lot to June in the short few years he had been in her life, almost like a son or a grandson. And it hurt her to see him hurting.

"June." Neal managed to croak out. He didn't realize his throat was so dry. He had not had anything to drink for several hours.

El immediately went to the kitchen. She returned with a glass of cold water and a straw. El offered Neal a sip or two at first, seeing if the liquid would upset his stomach before she offered him more.

"Thanks, El." Neal replied, after he drank a little more.

Neal sighed. He could see the look on Peter's face. He was none too happy. And Neal knew it was all his fault.

"…sorry." Neal said, directing his comment at Peter. But Peter was still pacing, too preoccupied to hear him.

Peter stopped pacing a second or two later when he felt eyes on him. He looked in Neal's direction to see everyone, even the doctor, was staring at him.

"I'm sorry." Neal said again.

Peter looked at his friend and his expression immediately softened. He sat down on the edge of Neal's bed.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Peter asked.

"This good will thing lasted just…days." Neal explained. "I had to smart off to one of the agents…he went and told Ruiz…." He said, trailing off.

"What did you say?" Peter asked, his temper flaring again.

"When I went in at Homicide, they were so far behind on things. Ruiz made me a secretary. He stuck me in the basement and told everybody to bring me their files to finish. An agent told me to hurry and finish. I smarted off and said the files had been lying around for months, what was the rush?"

Neal paused for a second and tried to reach for the water. But the soreness stopped him. El gave him a few more sips and then he continued.

"That agent told Ruiz. They wanted until all the file clerks had gone on break." Neal continued.

Peter stood up and started again to pace. "I want names, Neal!"

Neal shook his head. "The week's not up…I…."

Peter stopped and looked at Neal. "There is no way, in Hell, that you are going back there!" He stated, very surprised that Neal even entertained the idea that he would be sent back. "And I think the doctor, here, would agree with me."

The balding man nodded. He pulled out a pad and scribbled a work excuse and a prescription for painkillers. "Actually, I would. No work until Monday." He handed June the prescriptions and Neal's work excuse. "Take the pills as prescribed, and call if you have any problems. I will be back on Saturday to check on you, Neal."

They all nodded thanked the doctor, and June followed him out.

"You really think that I would send you back?" Peter asked.

Neal shook his head. "No, but you would be in the minority. You might believe me. But everybody else would just say I was just whining."

It was just then that Peter remembered. "We have proof." He went to Neal's jacket and started searching through the pockets.

Neal just looked at Peter. He had forgotten about the pen.

Peter found the voice-activated pen. He pressed the button and Ruiz's voice came out. "I'll get this to forensics. I'll tell Ruiz we need Neal back for a special assignment. That will cover Neal being out of work. And it'll keep Ruiz in the dark until Monday. That'll give us a few days to get our evidence together."

"Peter, Ruiz knows I would tell you about my…injuries." Neal stated.

"Yes, he does. But he will think you didn't if you come back to work tomorrow, on special assignment, and I don't go down to his office to rip him a new one at some point during the day." Peter replied.

Neal nodded, glad for the time to rest and heal.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hughes summoned Ruiz upstairs, first thing Monday morning. Now Hughes was taking his time getting his coffee, trying to keep his anger under control after seeing and talking to Neal and Peter and reviewing the evidence of Ruiz's actions.

Diana and Jones were in the conference room with Ruiz, keeping him company as they waited on Hughes, Peter, and Neal to join them. Diana and Jones had seen the photographs of Neal's injuries. They had read his statement and they had read the transcript of what the forensics department had pulled off the recording device in the pen. It was all extremely damning evidence. And it made them very angry to see a member of their team, a friend, injured.

Ruiz thought he had actually gotten away with it. He figured he was just at White Collar to give them a report for the week. And he was very prepared to lie and say that Neal had been a valued asset to the division. Ruiz remembered his threat to Neal when he and his agents had assaulted him. But Neal had gone back to White Collar the next day. Peter had needed him back for a special assignment, and Ruiz had been thrilled. He had not wanted to babysit anyway. And, besides, Ruiz was 110% certain, if Burke had known what had happened to Neal, he surely would have heard about it. Burke would have stormed into Homicide and given Ruiz a piece of his mind. That hadn't happened. That meant that Burke was completely in the dark. Ruiz could not help but smirk at getting one over on the 'oh-so-smart' Agent Burke. That was until just a few moments ago.

"What do you think, Diana? Does he resemble or act like a cockroach?" Jones asked.

"Well, to me he's always looked like a cockroach. So…." Diana replied.

"I agree." Jones stated. "And he seems to know a lot about cockroaches. I mean, he talks about them enough."

Diana nodded. "Yeah, what…4 times, 4 mentions?"

"Really, only four…?" Jones said. "Maybe I need to go back and reread the transcript."

Ruiz realized the jig was up. He had called Neal a cockroach several times, he knew. He didn't know what in the world they were talking about, though, in regards to any transcript. Ruiz started to stand, but Jones pushed him down with a hand on the shoulder.

"I need to…." Ruiz started.

"You need to speak with Agent Hughes and Agent Burke." Diana stated. "Whatever else it is you think you have to do, can wait."

"You have no right to…." Ruiz started. After all Diana was not a superior, and definitely not his superior.

Diana leaned in for a little, and for the first time Ruiz really saw her anger. "Do you really want to discuss what people have the right to do?" .

Ruiz felt very intimidated. He didn't answer. He just looked up as Hughes, Peter and Neal entered the room. Neal sat down on the opposite side of the table. Neither Peter nor Hughes said anything in lieu of a greeting. Peter just opened a folder and slid it across the table to Ruiz.

Ruiz sat and looked at pictures of Neal's injuries. His mind working, forming and then throwing out explanations, then he decided.

"I can't keep an eye on my agents 24/7. And lots of them just didn't like Caffrey. They weren't shy about saying it either." Ruiz started.

"We know it was you…." Peter started.

"You're believing a co…a criminal? …over me?" Ruiz asked, astonished.

"You meant a cockroach didn't you, Agent Ruiz?" Hughes replied. "And won't your fellow agents be thrilled to know that you tried to throw them under the bus?"

"We already know that Agent Abrams was involved." Peter replied. "Anybody else you care to mention?"

"You have proof of nothing!" Ruiz shot back.

"Oh, we have proof of everything. I suggest you take a closer look at the folder in front of you." Hughes replied.

Ruiz's blood ran cold as he looked at the evidence against him. He read the transcript. It contained every conversation he had had with Neal for the entire time he was with Homicide.

"How did…?" Ruiz started.

Peter grinned as he pulled out the pen he had given to Neal. "We thought you might have him off anklet. I needed another way to track him…just in case." He turned to Neal and nodded. "…glad Neal thought of using it."

Hughes stepped forward. "You, Ruiz, are no longer employed by this agency. You…."

"You can't fire me!" Ruiz started, as he began to stand. He glared across the table at Neal. "You…!" He seethed. "This is all your fault!"

"You are right, Ruiz. I'm not your supervisor." Hughes said calmly, and it got Ruiz's attention. "But the Director of the FBI can terminate you. He found the things we presented to him, that file,..." Hughes indicated the folder Peter had shown Ruiz. "…most interesting. You see, he is a big fan of the C.I. program. He's had several thoroughout his FBI career."

Ruiz looked panicked for just a moment; this was not supposed to happen. He would not lose his job, his career because of some…criminal.

"You did this!" Ruiz said, redirecting his anger towards Neal. He stood and started towards Neal. Diana and Jones immediately blocked his path.

"You're protecting that…!" Ruiz started.

Neal stood. "It's okay." He said to Diana and Jones, and they backed off. Neal then looked at Hughes. "...no longer an FBI agent, right?"

Hughes nodded. Then he and Peter suddenly became very interested in Neal's file. Jones and Diana became very interested in something happening out on the street.

Neal stood and glared at Former Agent Ruiz. Neal had changed. His demeanor was darker. His eyes seemed to have turned a darker shade of blue, and his voice took on an edge. "I don't scare easily. And I don't like violence. But there is a time and a place for everything."

Neal then balled up his fist and punched Ruiz in the face.

Ruiz staggered back a step or two, completely surprised. "You saw that! You all saw that!"

"I saw how clumsy you are…" Peter replied. "…falling into the table like that."

"You really should be more careful, Ruiz." Hughes stated.

"You can't…he…!" Ruiz said, looking around the room.

"Agent Jacobs has your paperwork by now, Ruiz." Hughes said. "You should get back to Homicide. I think he will want to speak with you."

THE END

**END NOTES: I didn't include Ruiz's punishment because I liked the way the story ended. You get the idea things will not go well. The director will use Ruiz as an example of what NOT to do, as a federal agent. Ruiz, as a result, got a couple years jail time in a federal pen. I know assault and battery is not a federal offense. But given the situation and the fact that Ruiz was a federal agent…. It just seemed appropriate. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
